


Ticket To Ride

by TheTales



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: I'll probably ignore historic accuracy, Late 1800's Locomotive Au, M/M, Romantic comedy-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTales/pseuds/TheTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While going on a trip to France with his mother and step-family, Charles Xavier finds himself having boarded the wrong train. To avoid further conflict, he decides to simply buy a ticket and travel the longer route, in the hopes of some quiet time with his books. However, thanks to a small stowaway girl, an intriguing German and an interesting set of passengers, the trip might not go as simply as he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket To Ride

There are ways, to make your life as easy and calm as possible. Ways to avoid the drama which seems to infest even the smallest parts of the world. However, even after having practiced these ways for years, the world is still a chaotic place with no concern for the safety of individuals. You might love peanuts for an example, but life will not have you living of it, so what does it do? It gives you a highly unnecessary allergy. You are allergic to peanuts? Let life handle it by nearly killing you by allowing your step brother to force feed you peanuts while your mother is struck out drunk. Life always hits you when you least expect it, or, at least when you least want it.

That is why, when Charles accidently boarded the wrong train. He decided to make the best of it. He bought a ticket for the ride rather than creating a fuss, demanding to be placed on the correct one this instant as his mother would. The train would end up in France sooner or later, so he needed not stress himself. In fact, he truly hoped the train would use the most time possible, the longer before he had to see the mess which he called family, the better.  His stepfather would have his head for this, Charles knew that very well. But he would have done so no matter when Charles reappeared, whether it be 5 minutes or 5 weeks too late.

Charles could not quite comprehend what had even caused the series of events which led him to be seated on the wrong train, covered in dirt. The station had been busy, but not more than usual, yet, before he could do anything about it, the men whom had previously carried his luggage, had disappeared. He had feared that it might have been stolen, that the men carrying it had been cons, now running away with his precious belongings. Not that they would have much pleasure of it of course. He carried only books within it, nothing of any immediate value, except for perhaps those manically interested in literature. When he finally found it again, unharmed except for a few specks of dirt, he himself had already been pushed several times down to the ground by people stressing by, and had found himself at loss of his family. He had ran as fast as he could, pulling his far too heavy case with him, and had managed to board what he had at the time believed to be the right train.

Of course, his mistake was revealed to him soon after, not only had he mistaken this train for the one his family had boarded, but his luggage appeared to be making noises. The latter he had not noticed before settling down comfortably in his newly reserved cabin.  He had told the conductor that he would like to have his trunk with him in the cabin as it was all the entertainment he had for the long trip, it also worked great as a footstool. Or, well, so he thought. The moment his feet had landed on the case for some well-earned rest, he could not help but to notice the tiny squeak coming from beneath his trotters.  
He had spent a few minutes dazed by the shock before a silent sobbing brought him to the front of his trunk. He opened it carefully, and did not like what he saw.


End file.
